


Step Two: Building Trust

by Quandisa



Series: Working Out the Kinks [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: The first step in your exploration of BDSM should always be talking about the dirty details with your partner(s). Establish your hard and soft boundaries. Keep the language positive.The second step should be a small one. We suggest a blindfold. It makes your partner(s) feel more vulnerable, as part of their power has been taken away and given to you. Make sure they enjoy the experience. After all, this is just the beginning.





	Step Two: Building Trust

Zareen took off the afternoon and visited various shops to pick up anything she could think of that would insure the night was one her little love-dove wouldn't soon forget, and would anxiously await a repeat of. 

The curtains were staged, the table was set with fine linens and take out pasta. A cheesecake whispered filthy things from the fridge and the tub was prepped with scented salts so a hot bath could be effortlessly drawn. 

The final touches she saved for herself. Logically, she knew Zandra found her just as attractive in sweatpants and bed head as in a $300 dress and a hour worth of makeup, still she liked to look her best for herself and her woman. 

A final mirror check, she look enough she wished she could go down on herself. Why not rev her engine a little?

The clock told her Zandra would be home any second. Might be a little misleading to have her walk in on her fucking herself into the armchair. An idea to be saved for another day.

The doorbell rang.

Thinking the scattered brain lawyer forgot her keys again she opened the door wide to a man with a clipboard who went wide-eyed seeing her dress.

“Woah, uh, um. I’m with- I’m sorry. Are you an escort?”

“Oh, please, you couldn’t afford me.”

Someone cleared their throat behind the man, who moved aside.

“Zandy! Darling! You’re home!” With an audience Zareen wrapped both arms around the grumpy woman, and raised her heeled foot. “I missed you  _ so _ much. Tell me this evening is still on.”

“Yeah, yeah. Who’s this?”

“Oh, he wants me to be a prostitute. Think the pay’s better?”

Zandra glared at the man who stuttered and backed off.

“S-s-sorry! N-n-oo! We’re j-j-ust- bye!” Then he was gone and Zareen was snickering.

“It’s no wonder he thought you were a whore. I thought I told you that dress was retired to just private use.” She shook off the embrace and unburdened herself of the day’s wears.

“Honestly, I thought you locked yourself out again. How is my little pain in the ass?”

“Tired. I barely got any sleep last night.”

“Not my fault,” Zareen was quick to supply.

“No, it was the Dossier case again. I just feel like there’s something I’m missing.”

“You’ll get it, because you’re brilliant. Dinner’s done, or I can make up a bath, or I could finger you over the coffee table.”

“It all sounds lovely. I guess dinner first. Eating in the nude is problematic.”

“You just haven’t had enough practice.” With a smug impression she left black silk tie on the dining table and served the fetticutie.  

Zareen tried to be as pleasant and as accommodating as possible. Half way through dinner Zandra, apparently had enough of it.

“Alright, what’s the deal? You’re working me over like one of your clients. What? You plan to shove a pineapple but your ass and you want help?”

“What? No! I was trying to be pleasant.”

“Don’t. You reek of bullshit when you do that. Just be you. Not Diamond Dealing Zareen.”

“If I didn’t have a knee-jerk reaction to the name Diamond it would suit me so well.”

“Thank and blame your mother.”

“I mostly blame.

“Well, fine. Uh, an intern spilled coffee on me so I got the afternoon off.”

“You mean you tripped the poor child so you could put all this together?”

“I hardly call 22 a child. Besides, be grateful. He scuffed my Jimmys.”

“Who wears $600 shoes?!”

“But they’re pretty,” pouted the blonde childishly. “I offered to get you a pair.”

“I don’t want some overpriced, unhealthy, publicly accepted fetish wear.”

“I’ve got a real weakness for a woman in an ankle strap. Like the ones you sneaked out of my closet over the weekend.”

Zandra loosened her bowtie. “Then why did you ignore me?”

“Keeping my angel happy and satisfied is much more important than my libido. Plus, it was sort of a project. You know how easy it is to keep caught up.”

“I guess.” She eyed the garment that had been placed on the table between them without comment.

“Am I forgiven?”

“I fucked you through 7 orgasms, I thought it was a given.”

“Yeah,” reminsenced Zareen. “I can still feel it. But tonight’s up to you. I’ll do whatever.”

“Sounds like a lie. You didn’t go through all this just to make something up on the fly.”

“Well, I did have a few thoughts.” Carefully, she wiped around her lipstick. “Why didn’t you finish your dinner and then we can discuss dessert.” Gathering her dishes she stacked them in the washer.

She turned to find herself blocked.

“I thought I was having you for dessert.” Zandra kissed under her ear.

“Cute, but I also have cheesecake, so you have to pick what order, because both at once was a mistake.”

Backing up with a sigh, the brunette surrendered. “What did you have planned, Love?”

“Really?”squealed Zareen.

Zandra nodded.

“Okay.” Picking up the silk she ran it through her polished nails. “I thought we could do a little trust exercise.”

“Okay. How do you want me?”

“In a comfortable position.”

“Fine,” the bow, and socks came off, and her shirt opened a little as she settled on the sofa.

“Do you remember your safe word?”

“Yes.”

“Good, take off your glasses.”

“Alright,” Zandra replied a little wary. “Could you put them on the counter?”

“Naturellement, mon amour.”

“You and your stupid French.”

“It doesn’t inflame your passions?” Zareen returned and settled herself in Zandra’s lap. “Does wonders for mine.”

The defense attorney just groaned to herself. 

“Now, I thought we could proceed with a delightful evening designed around your pleasure, but with you wearing this around your eyes.”

She held up the fabric which was duly inspected.

“You want to blindfold me?”

“Yup.”

“And what else?”

“Serve your every whim as your eyes, hands, any part of me that can be at service shall be yours.”

“Anything I want?” 

“Without question or hesitation, mon ciel.”

“Alright. Put it on.”

“Wee!” With bounding glee the blonde carefully tied the strip around the other’s head, being mindful of the hair. “Shoot! It’s too smooth. It keeps slipping. Hold up. I’ll get some bobby pins.” She gave a kiss farewell.

“We own bobby pins?”

Pins in hand she returned to a very nude Zandra.

“Babe! What happened to your clothes?”

“I didn’t want them to wrinkle.”

“Should I get some more?”

“Hmm,” Zandra smirked and leaned on her arm. “Actually, I’m in the mood for something  _ really  _ naughty.”

“Oh?” The blindfold was pinned into place.

“I was thinking dessert in the tub.”

“Well, the fatter your ass gets the more there’ll be to love.”

“I need chocolate in my life or I will kill someone. Or at the very least I’m going to slap my own defendants.”

“We certainly can’t have that. You’ll never survive jail.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“We should play cop and robber some time.”

“Why do we have to role play?”

“We don’t have to, it’s fun. I’ll get the bath ready.”

“Hurry. I can feel the work I still have to do.”

“Reenie to the rescue!” She called from the bathroom, adjusting the temperature of the taps. While the tub filled she retrieved the cheesecake and cut it into a reasonable slice, and take it to the bathroom. When there was enough in she guided Zandra to the tub and maneuvered her legs to fit in without slipping. It was a success, but the shower still seemed like a safer option. 

“Where are you?”

“By your side as always.”

“Not good enough. Get your bare ass in here.”

“As you wish.” 

Stripping down, she knelt in front the bathing woman and brought a fork full to her lips.

“Open up.”

The dewy lips parted and she tipped the sugary thing onto the waiting tongue.

“Mmm! Is this the chocolate hazelnut from Capital Cakes?”

“Uh huh.”

Zandra groaned. “That place is impossible to get to, but so good! I can feel my thighs dimpling.”

“Dimples are cute.”

“Not on my ass.”

“Especially on your ass. Open up again.”

“Mmm, did you remember a drink?”

“I’ve got the bath red wine on stand by.”

“You’re amazing. Get in behind me. The tub is too hard on my back.”

“As you wish.” Some sloshing, and clinking and then the defense attorney was resting on her favorite blonde being fed fattening cake and cherry rich merlot.

When the cake was gone Zandra stayed basking in it’s afterglow, letting her partner gently lather, rinse and rubbed every inch of her she could reach from her position as Zandra’s backrest.

Finished, she was content to continue holding the limp noodle of a woman, happy that they had the luxury of a moment like this.

“Reenie?”

“Oui, mon chou?”

“Get up on the edge.”

“‘K. I thought you were still enjoying my boobs.”

“What breasts? You’re practically flat, especially for a woman your age.”

Zareen made a noise of indignation as she sat on the edge of the tub. “I obey her every word and she calls me old and flat chested! The nerve!”

Zandra groped until her hands found Zareen’s knees. “I didn’t call you old. Besides, I love you not your breasts. You could get them chopped off and I’m sure our sex life won’t change.”

“Can I get them done like Dolly Parton?”

The brunette snorted and then laughed. “Ha! That visual! Do want you want, but I don’t your torpedo tits smothering me.” She parted the blonde’s thighs.

“Torpedo tits,” she pondered, “I could sell that as a self-defense accessory.” 

“Go for it, babe.” She kissed the water warmed thigh.

“Hey! What are you doing?”

“Blow job.” She licked where she thought Zareen’s clitoris was. “Want me to stop”

Her toes curled as the tongue staggered around her folds.

“But it’s your night.”

“Yeah, I decided I was going to fuck you the second you remembered the wine.”

“Why do I feel like I’m being trained like a dog?”

“That’s a whole other beast. I think we should get a little better with this before we talk about puppy play.”

“The world is opening before me like my castle door parting welcoming you home.”

“Oh?” A finger went to check. “Kinda feels like the moat is draining.”

“It must  _ really  _ like you, my beautiful king, my brave queen.” She rolled her head to relieve some tension the hard edge was putting on her back.

“So glad we figure that out.”

“Mmm, I think a million more tests are needed to know for absolute certainty.”

“You blondes can’t make up your minds or your vaginias about anything.”

“Hey!” Using her foot she splashed some water. “No blonde jokes! Eep!” Zandra found her g-spot and started to rub it with an almost punishing force. “Oh, you know  _ just  _ how I like it,” she moaned.

“Only because you can’t shut up.” The voice against her sent little vibrations up from her crotch through her whole body. 

A few more sucks on her clit and she was clamping down around the digits working her insides. The spasming slowed as the fingers withdrew and a tongue replaced them, quickly working clean up the mess. The way Zandra worked her like she was better than cake never failed to arouse her.

“Babe? We’re gonna be here a while if you keep that up.”

“Do we still have wine?”

“Yeah.”

“Then it’s fine. I’m having my dessert.”

Her voiced hitched, “I’m gonna have numb butt!”

“Shut up.” One last wide swipe of the tongue. “There. Get back in here.” She tugged and the blonde slipped back into the water. “More wine.”

“Yes, mistress of the clams.”

The water cooled, so Zareen left to prepare the floor, thinking slips were more likely. Zandra was lifted out of the tub and a fluffy towel used to dry them both before, she was guided to their bed.

“Well?” Zandra leaned back and crossed her legs.

“S’up to you.”

“Did you buy cuffs?”

“Um, yeah, but they’re going to be a month. The tape came in though.”

“Good. We can feed it through the headboard.” She held out her arms.

“Uh, is this going where I think it is?”

“Bondage, Reenie. Means being bound. Wrap up my hands.”

“But the guides said to go super slow. The blindfold was all I had planned this time.”

“Aren’t those guides written to introduce someone to the craft?”

“Maybe.”

“Well, I already know I want this, and I think you’ll enjoy it too. Besides the second I don’t like it I can safe word out.”

“Mmm, okay.” Zareen was still hesitating, but maybe she had to learn to trust Zandra too.

Out of a box she pulled out the bondage tape, something for beginners. It was a little bit like cling wrap, as it just wanted to cling to itself and not go where she needed it.

“Tighter.”

“Okay.”

“Tighter!”

“Any tighter and your hands will turn blue!”

“Ugh! Fine!” In a huff she flopped backwards, and wiggled to the top of the bed. She held her arms over her head, gripping the decorative post. “Tie me to it.”

“Trying bound wrists it one thing, being tied to one place is another.”

“It’s  _ fine!  _ I trust you not to murder me, fuck my corpse and take my collection of theories.”

“Ah, there’s that dirty mouth I love so much, but  _ I’m _ not comfortable doing that yet.”

“For the love of-! I’ll just pretend! Get the wand, and put on the gold one.”

“Yea!” 

In no time the items were retrieved and placed at the ready. The vibrator was flipped on and was position barely touching to the side of Zandra’s clit. 

Looking at the woman, stretched out on the bed, flesh warmed with the bath, tape taught and shiney on her arms over her covered eyes a strange calm settled into Zareen.

“What are you doing?! Work that thing already!”

“Mmm, no.”

“No?!”

“No. You’re the naughty little thing that wanted to drag me into this mess. If you want to get off then you should do something about it.” She used the same self-assured tone that made her the most admired lawyer at her firm. It was a voice that said the courtroom was hers and everyone else merely had the privilege of watching her play it. But, in truth, she held her breath with accipation. This was crossing a very clear line, and the brunette had every reason to reject her. 

She knew the other struggled to accept herself. Every time she’d brought up the possibility of Zandra putting on a show of any kind it was flatly turned down, as if she was embarrassed.

The knuckles around the post twisted and turned white, then her pelvis moved, just tiny little movements at first, but it grew until anyone could tell the bound woman was pleasuring herself on the bulbous head.

“Reenie?”

“Mmm, I think I like Mistress better.”

Zandra rolled her head. “Move it, please.”

“No, you’re gonna come like this before I even consider putting a dick in you.”

With a little work, she bent up her knees, and thrusted up a few times before grunting, and collapsing and heaving.

“That’s a good girl.” She traced her fingers along the swollen, parted slit. “I hope you made enough. I’m all out of lube, and it might sting a tight, little thing like you.”

Zandra whimpered into her arm as Zareen popped the tube of lubricate as quietly as she could and slicked up her strap on.

“Ready?”

The brunette nodded.

“Good. I’m going to fuck you into the mattress.” She grabbed Zandra’s thighs and hoisted them around her waist. “You’re going to hold on for dear life and make as much noise as possible. I see you bite your lip or try to deny me my music and I’ll stop everything and leave you here all tied up and nowhere to go.”

“Oh God!” Zandra arched her chest, nipples cherry red and rock hard. She was tempted to give them a twist, but that would have to wait for another day. 

“Reenie! Now! I need you now!”

“So bossy. We’ll fix that.”

Slowly, minding anything that would get in the way she entered. Fully sheathed, she squeezed Zandra’s ass for luck, took her of her hips and gave one hard thrust to let her partner know what was coming. 

Said partner sounded like she appreciated it, so she set a hard fast pace to the soft, mindless chat of her name.

She leaned over to get a better angle and realized that having this woman say her name like this was all she ever wanted.

In the activity the blindfold slipped off, but Zandra kept her eyes screwed shut the whole time. Her chant turned into sounds of animalistic pleasure, her lips caught in a open O. The resistance grew as the blonde pushed through, then Zandra gritted her teeth and arched her head into the pillow.

Zareen continued to slowly fuck her through her climax, meaning she came softer another two times before she pulled out, and release the dazed woman staring at the ceiling.

“I’m sorry, baby! I’m sorry! I’m not-oo!”

Zareen’s pleas were caught off by a shower of drunken kisses on her face and neck.

“That was perfect! You were perfect! I love you! I loveyou, Iloveyou! I love you!”

“I did good?”

“You did great, baby. Come here.” The blonde was pulled down into an embrace she returned. “I knew there was a dom in there, somewhere.”

“One of those whipping people?”

“Not tonight. I don’t know if I’ll be able to cum again for a day or too.”

“I didn’t mean to, Zandy. She sorta took over my brain when I saw you pretending to be half helpless.”

“You like me being a sub.”

“I just like you.” She nuzzled the sweat soaked woman.

“I know, but now I get you, and a mistress. Think she’ll like to play with me sometimes?”

“I think so,” Zareen responded with confidence.

“Good.” She settle herself closer to Zareen’s body. “It’s like the best of both worlds. I love you, Reenie.”

“Love you too, ange. Oh! I have you clean you up!”

“Mm, no. I’m cold and naked and I need you to sleep.”

Zareen still got up.

“Reenie!”

“Hey! Doms are suppose to take of their subs.”

“Sleep first,” Zandra yawn.

“Start without me, gorgeous.”

“Okay.”

After all, they always had next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Horny Zandra has a potty mouth. Dom Reenie is a little cold. I'm glad these two are meeting.  
> Oh, and because it's bothering me; Reenie was speaking French at the end. It was wasn't a typo. My English brain can't accept it, and my French brain wants there to be an accent on that e, but the dictionaries I consulted say it's written correctly.


End file.
